Today's consumers enjoy the ability to access a tremendous amount of media content, such as music and videos, using a wide variety of media devices. Digital media content environments, for example media streaming services such as Spotify, enable users to stream music content that complements their lifestyle, while commuting, exercising, relaxing at home, or engaging in other types of activities.
For artists, managers, media content publishers, or other type of content providers, a knowledge of how their media content is being enjoyed by users, can be extremely valuable. Although some media consumption metrics can be determined using a batch processing approach, which processes a large volume of data collected over a period of several days or weeks, consumption metrics determined in this manner may not be useful in evaluating fast-changing media consumption trends, for example to provide an indication of an artist's trending popularity.